Sombra de um passado
by Dy-Chan
Summary: Conta a história de Sasuke retornando a vila de konoha e a indiferença que enfrentará, por que ele decidiu voltar no mesmo momento em que a vida de Naruto mudava tanto? Casais? dou dicas, NaruSaku ou SasuSaku, SasuHina ou NaruHina? SasuIno? SasuNaru? Leia


Já havia se passado alguns anos após o incidento com a Akatsuki, os Bijuus foram selados pelo Líder da Akatsuki,  
porém seus planos falharam graças a intervenção da Folha e da Areia. 

Naruto já não era mais o Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, após o selo do 4º Hokage quebrar-se completamente e liberar a raposa demônio, que permanece desaparecida até hoje. Finalmente Naruto poderia viver em paz, sem peso de carregar um demônio em si. Sakura já tornarasse íntima dele, verdadeira amiga e a ele fez uma promessa...

Itachi x Sasuke: a luta nunca aconteceu, no final das contas, Itachi havia dado a Sasuke o direito de lhe tirar a vida, porém, isso já não fazia mais sentido para Sasuke. A rendenção de Itachi não completaria Sasuke e talvez desanimado por isso, decidiu partir, mais uma vez.

Kakashi havia se tornado o sexto Hokage, não era o que ele desejaria, mas fez como último pedido de seu amigo, Maito Gai, que havia se sacrificado abrindo os 8 portões celestiais para salvar seus amigos.

Mesmo Jiraya e Tsunade contra Orochimaru não foi o suficiente para um final feliz, ambos morreram, para derrotar o antigo companheiro de time, colando fim nos lendários ninjas de Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dias atuais, Vila de Konoha.

Uma jovem passeava pensativa pela calma vila como se nada existisse ao redor, só para quando houve seu nome em um grito.

- SAKURA!

A menina agora percebe que não está sozinha, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo.

- I... Ino, o que faz aqui?  
- A vi passando e resolvir falar com você, algum problema, Sakura?  
- Ahn, não, nenhum. Então... ansiosa por mais tarde? - Claro! Já escolhi meu kimono para esta noite! Afinal, quem diria que um dia aquele escadaloso se tornaria Hokage! - diz Ino, entusiasmada até notar o olhar distante de Sakura - Sakura, o que houve? - Indaga a loira.  
- Ahn, gomen Ino... acho que não há mais sentido em não dizer, né... há um ano e meio, ao final de toda aquela guerra contra a Akatsuki, eu prometi ao Naruto...

FLASHBACK

Naruto está no chão, o selo havia se rompido e kyuubi liberada, seu estado era péssimo, Sakura está ao seu lado,  
tentando curar seu companheiro de time, desesperada ao ver que não tinha sucesso em sua investida, chorava e pedia para que ele se mantivesse acordado.

- Sa..kur..ra... - diz naruto, se esforçando ao máximo para despreocupar aquela que ele sempre amou.- Naruto! por favor, não tente falar.- Ha..haha! parece que não tenho mais tempo, não posso me calar... só queria dizer que.. eu.. te amo! - Naruto consegue completar sua frase com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo estando em péssimo estado.

Mesmo que Sakura quisesse manter-se calma, chorara e suas lágrimas caíam no rosto de Naruto.

- Naruto, não morra, se o que você disse é mesmo verdade, não morra! Esqueceu de sua promessa! Cumpra! Eu exijo!  
E então se me ama, depois disso, case-se comigo! né! NARUTOOO!

Sakura se esforçava ao máximo, mas seu chakra já estava nas últimas, até que, como um milagre, estranhamente, os ferimentos de Naruto começam a se fechar, cicratizando como só visto quando o chakra de Kyuubi o curava em momentos críticos.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

- Iiia... então.. SAKURA! Você vai se casar! Isso é, Naruto vai se tornar Hokage hoje, então é isso! - dizia empolgada Ino, até notar que não havia tanta empolgação no rosto de Sakura - Você não parece feliz.- Ahn... não é bem isso, na verdade, eu não estava pensando quando disse aquilo, mas é claro, eu tenho sentimentos pelo Naruto, mas há algo dentro de mim que não me deixam sentir essa alegria. Algum receio, deve ser apenas isso, né! - disse Sakura, forçando um sorriso para a amiga. - Vamos, tenho que escolher meu vestido também! - Diz a jovem de cabelos rosa colocando alegria em seus olhos.

Longe dali... duas pessoas conversam comendo ramen, como se fosse um dia qualquer.

- Naruto! quem diria que um dia todo aquele discusso se tornaria realidade, você conseguiu!  
- Yoshi! Iruka-sensei, muitas coisas aconteceram, mas por isso ninguém esperava, né? - dizia Naruto, com um tom empolgado, mas não infital de outros tempos. - Eu realmente cresci e me tornei o mais forte ninja da Folha! - complentou em tom confiante e pouco humilde.  
- Oy, Naruto, não é porque você será o novo Hokage que você precisa se gabar tanto, isso pode não soar bem - Iruka continuava com seus sábios conselhos, ensinando o que ainda podia ao seu antigo aluno.  
- Yare... Iruka-san, mas essa é a verdade! - apesar de tudo, Naruto continuava nem sempre escutando tudo que seu antigo sensei falava.

De fato... Naruto havia crescido, mudado seu comportamento e, acima de tudo, havia se tornado forte, o sucessor ideal a Hokage? Quem sabe? Só o tempo poderia dizer.

Nos grandes muros de Konoha, sob a luz do luar que já reinava naquela Vila, havia uma pessoa que observava a toda movimentação e preparativos finais para a grande festa que em breve se inciaria ali. Protegendo sua identidade com um grande manto e capuz negros.

- Hnf... já está para começar, espero que isso não seja exagerado demais.

Habilidosamente, saltando entre as casas e os pequenos prédios da vila, parecia ir diretamente ao centro ninja de Konoha, quando é parada quando lançam uma kunai em sua direção.

- Eu vi uma pessoa suspeita, mas não esperava que fosse você... - diz alguém, dono de uma voz confiante e determinada.  
- Então... nada pode fugir ao seus olhos, Hyuuga Neji...? - O invasor parecia conhecer aquele que o interceptara - Por que não sai daí também, Hyuuga Hinata...

De trás de uma caixa d'água sai Hinata... - Gomen, Ne..Neji-Kun, acabei sendo descoberta - se justificava a doce e ainda tímida Hinata.

- Não a problema Hinata-sama, não tinha como se esconder por muito tempo, desde que a pessoa a nossa frente se trata de Uchiha Sasuke. Diga o que veio fazer aqui ou terá que lutar! - Neji se prepara em sua pose do estilo Jyuuken.  
- Não que eu não quisesse, mas não há necessidade - enquanto falava tirava o capuz que escondia seu rosto, revelando-se: Uchiha Sasuke, realmente, nada jugia ao byakugan de Neji.  
- Sa..Suke-kun, é você mesmo? o que faz aqui? - Hinata mesmo após ouvir o alerta do primo, ainda parecia surpresa em ver o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha de volta a vila.  
- Eu decide voltar, parece que não escolhi uma boa hora, mas vim disposto a aceitar qualquer punição que me derem. - Sasuke parecia determinado, mas não convecira Neji.  
- Não é só isso... eu sei, por hora, vou aceitar sua justificativa. Venha conosco, poderá ver aquele seu antigo companheiro se tornar Hokage desta vila.

"Hnf... realmente, Neji, nada escapa ao seu byakugan...kuku" - Sasuke sabia que suas emoções podiam ser lidas pelos olhos daquele que o encarava, apesar de disfarçar o máximo, ainda deixou brechas.

Na sacada do departamento Ninja, Kakashi falava para as pessoas da vila que prestigiavam o o evento.  
- Por fim, eu espero que a semente plantada pelo Quarto Hokage tenha crescido o suficiente para manter acesa a chama que queima dentro de cada pessoa desta vila. Naruto, a partir de agora, Você é novo Hokage da Folha - Com isso, Kakashi finalizava seu discusso, a final, ele não queria se extender tanto, ele não era do tipo que gostava dessas coisas, além disso, outra coisa chamou sua atenção, por isso, deixou Naruto na sacada sozinho para falar.  
Naruto se enrolava um pouco em seu discusso, mas foi melhor que o esperado, afinal, ele podia ter crescido, mas ainda era Naruto.  
- Por fim, eu não preciso dizer que esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, além de realizar meu sonho e cumprir minha promessa, eu tenho o orgulho de anunciar que Sakura e eu vamos nos casar!  
Sakura que assistia a tudo em meio a multidão corou profundamente. Inner Sakura "Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, bakaa!". Ino e Shikamaru que estavam com ela tratavam de zoar ela e ao mesmo tempo dar os parabéns.

Em uma casa logo em frente, três pessoas assistiam a tudo, Neji, Hinata e Sasuke. A jovem Hyuuga não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, mesmo que sua amizade com Naruto não estivece avançando do modo que ela queria, ele se tornaram mais próximos, ela mantinha esperanças. Juntando suas mãos e apertando-as contra o peito, ela corou e não conseguia esconder sua face de desapontamento. Neji já esperava por essa reação, aquilo tudo foi muito de repente, mas não esperava que o Uchiha se mantivesse tão frio.  
- Yo! parece que sentiu saudades de casa? - os três reconheciam aquela voz, kakashi se aproximava deles com sua característica furtividade.  
- Ka..Kashi-sensei, quando foi que... - Antes que Hinata acabasse sua frase, Kakashi a olhava com sua feição, que apesar de coberta por uma máscara, deixava claro que havia um sorriso ali.  
- Kakashi. Voltei e aceito qualquer punição - Dizia Sasuke, frio com seu antigo sensei.  
- Yare, Yare, você nã mudou nada, né? Já que você diz, amanhã falaremos com Naruto-Sama - Sasuke não aguentou ao ouvir aquele tipo de tratamento de kakashi e faz uma cara de desaprovação com a boca.  
- Hinata-chan, nós já podemos ir agora - Neji chamava atenção da distraída e constrangida hyuuga, ela olhava para Sasuke e perguntava se ele frio aquele ponto ou se toda aquela situação realmente não o encomodava.  
- Agora que estamos sós, talvez você tenha sido atrasado dessa vez...  
- Kakashi, não está confundindo as coisas? Além disso, não espere esse tipo de sentimentos de mim. Ah... bem, será que eu podia dormir na sua casa? Acabo de chegar e não tenho dinheiro algum - Sasuke mudava de sua arrogância para uma falta de jeito no momento em que pedia aquilo para seu antigo sensei.

* * *

Apenas uma pequena-média introdução. Bem... próximo capítulo, como será a noite de núpicias de naruto e sakura? a classificação vai aumentar um pouco! '  



End file.
